


Maybe It Was His Fault

by lavenderlotion



Series: Their Life Together [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Big Age Different, Cute, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Relationship Reveal, bad scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: You could not blame Chris for this. Really. He was getting older, his senses still sharp but not what they were as a younger man. At 42 he couldn't be expected to be constantly aware of his surroundings while in his own home. Also, it was before coffee, which should be excuse enough.It also wasn't his fault that his daughter decided to invite the werewolf pack she was apart of to their apartment, before dawn. It was Saturday and Chris wanted to sleep in before his date. But no, he was too nervous. God, he had a date. And he was nervous about it! His boyfriend made him feel like an awkward twenty something not a grown man with an established name in his career.So, lack of proper sleep, increasing age, unyielding nerves, and his daughter were clearly to blame.





	Maybe It Was His Fault

You could not blame Chris for this. Really. He was getting older, his senses still sharp but not what they were as a younger man. At 42 he couldn't be expected to be constantly aware of his surroundings while in his own home. Also, it was before coffee, which should be excuse enough. 

It also wasn't his fault that his daughter decided to invite the werewolf pack she was apart of to their apartment,  _ before dawn _ . It was Saturday and Chris wanted to sleep in before his date. But no, he was too nervous. God, he had a  _ date _ . And he was nervous about it! His boyfriend made him feel like an awkward twenty something not a grown man with an established name in his career. 

So, lack of proper sleep, increasing age, unyielding nerves, and his daughter were clearly to blame. 

 

Chris descended the stairs slowly, his eyes closed as he shuffled towards the kitchen. They’d been living there for a few years but hunter instincts were hard to calm down so he had the entire placed mapped out in his mind. It took 4 steps forward, turn right, then 11 steps to get from the bottom of the stairs to the coffee maker. He could already smell the coffee and he had no idea why Allison would be up this early but he was not complaining. When he walked into the kitchen opening his eyes to see Stiles sitting on the counter beside the stove, chatting softly with his daughter he didn't even think about it. He ignored Stiles’ cheerful  _ ‘Hey Mr. Argent!’ _ thinking the kid was just being his annoying self and walked into the space between his legs. He rubbed the younger man's thigh before pressing their foreheads together, mumbling a less than coherent  _ ‘hey are we still going out later?’ _ . And yes, he'll admit - to himself only - that not noticing the group of teenagers quietly sitting in his living room and then the smaller group at his kitchen table was not his best move, and brushing off Stiles sharp intake of breath and sudden stiffness at the touch was clearly a mistake. 

It all caught him off guard, but could he really be blamed for placing all his attention on his boyfriend? Stiles was absolutely beautiful and still took his breath away every time he realized the young man could be called his. So when Stiles gripped his forearm with considerable force he was pretty surprised and he was completely shocked when the younger man whisper-hiss-yelled, “We aren’t alone!”

“Wha-?” Chris tried, only to be cut off by his least favourite Alpha. 

“Allison, what's going on?” Scott near growled, threatening Chris without words. The red eyes seemed to ask  _ why is this man touching my best friend _ . 

“What do you mean?” Allison, bless her heart, feigned naivety. Or maybe it wasn’t even faked. After more than an entire fucking year she was used to their affections. Stiles was incredibly tactile and her she honestly thought her dad had been touched starved for years during his marriage. She still loves her mom, but mostly  _ only _ because she was her mom. She loves her dad because he's her dad, yeah, but also because of the person he is.

“Why is your  _ dad _ touching Stiles like that!” Scott hissed, disgust clear in his voice, clearer in the way his lips curled over fangs as he let out another threatening growl, standing from the table waiting to pounce. He was disgusted at the display in front of him, and yeah, sometimes Chris was too. 

It was a little disgusting to be dating someone more than twenty years his junior. It was disgusting that his boyfriend was only a two years older than his daughter. It was also something he tried not to think about, not to let bother him. The last year and a half had held some of the best days of his life, all thanks to Stiles. He  _ tried  _ not to let things bother him, but it was hard. It was hard to face his personal demons, to think about how he and the man he loved would  _ always _ face judgment. How his boyfriend's father would never accept them. How could he, they were nearly the same age after all. 

“Hey hey, none of that mister,” Stiles softly scolded, his hand moving up to caress Chris’ cheek, rubbing his thumb along his beard, before tilting his face up and whispering against the older man's lips, “I love you.”

Chris couldn't say anything to that. The fact that Stiles was so openly showing his affections towards him made him feel a little numb. They were always so careful around each other. The only time they'd ever held hands outside of one of their homes was when they went to france with Allison a few months ago. It had been more of a dream, Stiles constantly holding his hand, leaning into him, pressing kisses to any part of Chris he could while the were out. Proudly displaying his love in a way they couldn't do in Beacon Hills. It had been the best week of his life, Stiles’ too. They both loved the affection, loved showing off what they had. More than that though, was how attuned Stiles was to Chris, how he immediately knew where Chris’ brain went and offered his comfort, his reassurance. He was still sometimes shocked they knew each other so well. And yeah sometimes, a pathetically large number of times, Stiles had to reassure Chris that he still loved him. But Stiles didn’t mind, only Chris thought it was pathetic. Christopher Argent was his end game, and he was going to spend everyday making sure his boyfriend knew that.

Beacon Hills was a small down with a lot of gossip. Neither of the two wanted their relationship to be constantly on trial, forever being questioned. It wasn't fair to either of them. Hiding wasn't fair either, but at least they could still love each other behind closed doors. So that was why after so long, only Alison knew. After the sixth date Chris asked Stiles for his permission to tell her and all he got was, “We’ll do it together.”, and so they did. Chris told her he was dating someone and she was so excited, so  _ happy _ and when she asked who it was, and her dad told her it was someone she knew she was instantly confused. And then Stiles came into the kitchen, his eyes wouldn’t meet hers and the first thing he said was, “Ally, I’m in love with your father.” Leaving Chris to lose his breath and ask him if he really meant it, and they shared one of the softest kisses Allison had ever had the pleasure of witnessing. She had never seen her dad kiss her mom like that, and that’s when she knew. Like Stiles said, they were endgame. 

Also having your best friend date your dad had  _ a lot _ of perks, she found out, since she no longer had a curfew and whenever she wanted to have Isaac over she got Stiles to take her dad out. Stiles was also an amazing cook and neither of her dad really enjoyed the act, so it was really nice. Plus he always made enough for all four of them (his dad included) to have leftovers. It was also really, really nice to see two people she loved this happy. So yeah, of course she was down with it, she's a werewolf hunter and her only two boyfriends have been werewolves and at one point was dating both of them, so, she’s not in a place to judge.

“What does it look like Scott?” Allison questioned, voice hard as she narrowed her eyes. 

“Disgusting!” Scott roared just as Erica purred, “Like my kinda porn!”

Before Chris could even slip away into his own head and feel upset Stiles was loosely wrapping his legs around his boyfriend thighs, a gentle reminder that they were not disgusting and there was nothing wrong with their love. That they would face this together. Before he could even say anything to his best friend Allison snapped at the Alpha, “Out. Out of my home!”

Scott took a step backwards, fangs retreating but eyes staying red as he shifted his stare to Allison. Frankly he was shocked, because how could she not be disgusted by this, “Allison, what the hell!”

“This is your last chance Scott.”

“We need to get Stiles out!” He roared again, claws coming back to play. 

Allison looked equally shocked, disbelief written on her face, “And why would we need to do that?”

“We can't let Chris do that to him! It’s not right! We need to help him!”

Stiles knew what he was implying seconds before he saw recognition flash in Allison’s eyes before they went hard, cold and detached the way Chris’ do when he’s in battle. She spit out her words, threw them with a barely controlled anger, stalking towards him, “Leave, Scott. Don't you dare try and contact me, don't you dare even  _ look _ at me ever again!”

By the time she had finished she was standing in front of Scott, a dagger gripped in her hand as she told him once again to leave her apartment, this time before she  _ made him leave _ .

“Ally c’mon? You can't accept this? What your dad is doing is wrong!” 

In less time than Stiles could blink her dagger was sticking from Scott's abdomen as he roared out in pain, “You dare enter my home and throw insults at  _ my family!  _ Your treaty with the Argent’s is finished. We will not hunt you but we will offer you no further protection!”

Scott was whimpering, a low whining sound coming from the back of his throat as Allison twisted the dagger, telling him once again to leave. He could only stare at her, still disbelieving, until she pushed the blade deeper before pulling the knife out. He left after, calling the pack after him. 

“N-no Scott.” Isaac said, barely a whisper but enough to cause Scott’s eyes to flash before turning, somehow even more dejected than before. 

When Chris looked back to Stiles, the boy was crying silently, tears rushing down his face. His eyes were trained on the door unblinking. Chris could feel the vibrating under the boy's skin, knew his emotions were making his magic go crazy. He hadn’t felt like this since their first fight when Chris had to explain why they couldn’t go grocery shopping together, because the thought that others wouldn’t accept them had honestly never even crossed his mind, “Hey, baby, it's okay, shh sweetheart.” Chris tried, wiping away the tears as they came and pressing his body against his boyfriend's whose legs were holding them together so tightly it nearly hurt. 

In a moment Allison was over as well, crying just as much as Stiles as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into the space between him and Chris. He held her tight, pushing their foreheads together as they cried, Chris rubbing his boy’s arms and pressing a kiss into his daughters hair. 

“I’m so sorry!” Allison cried out, holding her dad's hand where it sat on Stiles arm. Stiles just continued to grip her tight, pulling her closer as he tucked his face into her neck. 

“No, no you have nothing to say sorry for,” Stiles tried, but his voice was weak, shaking with hurt, betrayal of his best friend, “Th-thank you. Thank you so fucking much Ally!”

It was like that for a few minutes, Allison and Stiles breathing each other in and crying after the loss of their first love and best friend respectively. Chris stood behind them, offering as much comfort as he could. He felt pain at seeing the two people he loved more than anything hurting, enough for his eyes to burn. Stiles was back to petting his beard over Allison’s shoulder, and he just held his hand and pressed a kiss to the palm saying  _ i’m here and i love you _ .

“For what it's worth,” Kira said softly, drawing the attention of the three huddled in the kitchen to where the whole pack had gathered, “My mom is 900 years older than my Dad.”

Stiles barked out a laugh and Allison giggled, turning to hug her father before walking over to Isaac. Stiles hopped of the counter, moving into Chris’ arms as he held his boyfriend tight, still laughing to himself

“Thanks Kira,” He said into Chris’ chest, “That actually  _ does _ make me feel a lot better! Alrighty, question time huh?”

He pulled Chris to the table, pulling out chairs for both of them, holding his boyfriend's hand the whole time. 

Unsurprisingly, it was Erica who spoke first, “Can I watch you two have sex?”

 

So yeah, it wasn't really Chris’ fault, but if he got to hold his boyfriend's hand in front of all the people who mattered to the young man he was so hopelessly in love with, he could handle taking the blame. 

**Author's Note:**

> CHRIS AND STILES! Guys, what the FUCK is their damn ship name??? I cannot for the life of me find one anywhere??? Super confused about it!!! Can't lie!  
> anyway, if you see some mistakes let me know!
> 
> UPDATE: May 6, 2017  
> this story is now part of series with multiple parts!!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
